


A Black Coffee and A Strawberry Tart

by Wildredmutt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Slow Burn, and I am sleep deprived, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildredmutt/pseuds/Wildredmutt
Summary: Prompto works at the local coffee shop, Buns of Steel, near Lucien University with his best friend Noctis, when one day their usual customer and close friend Gladio brings a new person with him. Prompto is immediately attracted to the mysterious and elegant blond stranger, who he learns is an exchange student named Ignis.This is totally self indulgent because I finally beat the game and I say these boys deserve to be happyhope you guys like it, it's my first actual ship fic
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 17





	A Black Coffee and A Strawberry Tart

Prompto woke with a start, fumbling for his phone in morning sunlight as his alarm went off, blaring Hieroglyphs by The Oh Hellos.

He finally managed to hit snooze and turn the song off, groggily checking the time as he gave himself a mental pat on the back at being able to work technology so early.

As he stared at his phone, it finally dawned on him what the screen said.

“Ah! How did I manage to sleep until 9:15, gods I better not be late to work again,” he said to himself, the noise echoing through his quiet apartment. He scrambled out of bed, quickly throwing on his uniform and grabbing his phone and earbuds, and hurrying out of the building and down to the bus stop on the curb.

As he waited for the bus, he made a quick phone call to the coffee shop/bakery he worked at, lovingly dubbed Buns of Steel, because the owner, Regis, was a quiet man with a fascinating sense of humor.

After letting his coworkers know he would be a bit late, he put his earbuds in and took a seat at the empty bus stop, waiting for what felt like an eternity, until finally the bus pulled to a stop in front of him.

He leapt up and quickly got on the bus, casually swiping his bus pass and walking towards the back. He took an empty seat and glanced around to see who else was on the bus this morning. 

To his surprise, there was only one other person, an older man with unruly auburn hair who seemed intent on reading his book. 

Satisfied with his glance around, Prompto pulled out his phone and went to turn on some music, settling in for the 15 minute bus ride to the coffee shop downtown. Buns of Steel was located in the center of Lucien’s chic downtown, close to the large Lucien University, a small liberal arts college, which Prompto was a photography major at. And since it was a saturday, he expected Buns of Steel to be bustling with other students enjoying the weekend respite.

Finally, the bus stopped alongside Crystal Street, where the shop was located and Prompto hopped off and headed into the building. As he walked in, his coworker, best friend, and son of the owner, Noctis, called out to him from his position at the register. 

“Hey Prompto, sleep in, did ya? Don’t worry, I know how that feels, my dad usually has to drag me out of bed,” he laughed as he shot Prompto a large smile.

“Yea, I was up late last night, had to turn in a photography project and I kinda put off editing the pictures until the last minute,” he said sheepishly, as he got behind the counter and started getting things set for when the lunchtime crowd would inevitably show up.  
Prompto glanced around the shop, half shocked at how empty it was this morning, only a few people here and there. Just as he was organizing the extra items, such as the creamer and sugar, the door opened, sending a small chime through the quiet shop causing him to glance up and consequently, knock over the creamer carton because what he saw just so happened to be one of the most handsome men to come into the coffee shop.

Prompto was quickly broken from staring at the attractive blond by Noctis making a fuss about the spilled creamer, quickly handing him a towel to clean up the mess. Thankfully, the tall stranger didn’t seem to notice Prompto’s clumsiness, as he was too engaged talking to a familiar, very buff man. 

“Oh hey gladio!” Noctis called from behind the counter, raising a hand in greeting to his friend, “here for your usual? Or did you wanna try something new? We just put out a fresh batch of bear claws and they’re super tasty!” to which Regis shot him a quick look.

“Uh not that I would know since I would never sample our stocks without asking,” Noctis said quickly, in a vain attempt to prevent any scolding from Regis, who was not only the boss but also his father. Although, this proved unnecessary, as the usually reserved man began to laugh lightly. 

“Well look at that,” he said, with a small smile, “we finally find another food you’re willing to eat but why am I not surprised it just so happens to be a dessert.”

Noctis just smiled sheepishly and began asking Gladio and the other man if they wanted to order anything, while next to him, Prompto began to ready things to begin the duo’s orders.

As Gladio stepped forward to begin ordering, Prompto studied the tall blond from the corner of his vision. The man appeared very fancy, wearing a simple but elegant black, silk button up, the sleeves were pulled up to the elbows and his glasses were sharp and classy, fitting his face and making him appear smart and more than a little attractive Prompto thought to himself, only half listening to Gladio’s order since he already knew what the large man would be getting. 

He had already begun to prepare Gladio’s usual order, completing the mocha just as he finished ordering. He carefully walked the drink to the counter and set it down as Noctis grabbed Gladio’s most commonly eaten treat, and the business’s most famous one, a large banana nut muffin, made fresh that morning.

As Gladio picked up his things, he sidestepped out of the way to allow the new, unknown man who had been standing quietly to step forward and begin his own order. The stranger moved forward and began speaking, while Prompto tried his best to stay focused on the order and not become too dumbstruck by the man’s melodious voice.

“I’ll take a cup of coffee, black please, and the strawberry and cream tart,” the man said simply, while Noctis entered everything into the machine, ringing up the two men and tilting his head towards Gladio to ask how and who would be paying.

Meanwhile, Prompto had finished the handsome man’s coffee and set it down on the counter and grabbed the requested tart from inside the display counter. 

“C-careful, it’s uh really hot.” _just like you._ He thought to himself before realizing oh gods that was out loud!

“Aah! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, well yes I did, but you weren’t supposed to hear it!” Prompto scrambled to say, feeling his face heat up a lot. From besides him, he could hear both Noctis and Gladio begin to laugh, not in a rude way he knew but gods was it not helping. All the while, the blond looked just as startled.

However, the man quickly regained his composure and responded.

“Ah thank you, while it was unexpected, it is very much appreciated, especially from someone as handsome as you,” he said smoothly, shooting Prompto a wink while chuckling. This just caused Prompto to blush more. _At this rate, I’m definitely the same shade as the tart,_ he thought mildly.

“Eh come on Iggy, you’re gonna cause poor Prompto here to pass out,” Gladio said laughing, “plus we’ve got our project to work on, I don’t need to remind you when it’s due. You can finish flirting later, after we get an A.”

“True enough, I suppose,” the man, apparently known as ‘Iggy’ replied. He shot one last smile at Prompto before turning towards the dining area with Gladio, where they both took their seats and pulled out laptops, immediately getting started on whatever project it was that brought them here.

As Prompto began to calm down, he felt his face begin to, thankfully, cool down. At least, until Noctis turned and shot him a knowing grin and said,

“So, tall, blonde, and handsome’s your type, huh? Who would’ve guessed,” he said quietly, “you should try to get his number man.”

“Are you nuts? I can’t do that! Not only is he way out of my league, but he’s probably already taken, I mean _look at him._ ” Prompto replied in a hushed tone, knowing full well the two of them probably looked like conspiring criminals talking about a heist and not about getting the hot guy’s number.

Just as Noctis was about to reply, there was movement out of the corners of the two men’s eyes, causing both to turn their heads at the same time. What they saw caused Noctis to grin like the Cheshire Cat, while causing Prompto’s heart to nearly stop. ‘Iggy’ was walking towards the counter, for what, neither of them knew.

“Oh hey, look at that, I need to go take stock in the back room, ~have funnnn~,” Noctis said, throwing Prompto a large smirk and quickly disappearing into the back room, leaving Prompto to stare after him.

“Hello again,” said in that lovely voice, causing Prompto to quickly turn his head towards the source, which then caused him to stutter out a greeting, unable to meet the man’s striking green eyes.

“Oh uh, hi again, how can I help you?” he managed to say without messing up. The man gestured, which made Prompto notice the empty mug in his hands. 

“I was hoping to get another black coffee?” 

“Oh of course!” Prompto took the mug and began making the new cup, finishing quickly, and miraculously, managed to not make a mess. As he was handing ‘Iggy’ the freshly made drink, the other man handed him something back, before quickly making an escape, a soft “thank you” leaving his lips.

Once the other was away, Prompto looked down at what he had been handed, and almost dropped it out of shock. It was a napkin, and on that napkin, written in a lovely flowing script, was a phone number and the message, _you seem like a unique and fascinating person, I’d enjoy getting to know you more - Ignis S._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will probably name drop songs throughout this fic lol but they're all good songs.


End file.
